1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reversible concrete footboard to be fixed to notchboards for forming a staircase.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional concrete footboard to be fixed to notchboards for forming a staircase comprises a flat footstep portion which is decorated with a pattern on the surface thereof and a riser which projects upward at the tip end thereof.
However, inasmuch as the footstep portion and the riser are determined in manufacturing the concrete footboard, the pattern on the footstep portion cannot be changed without replacing the footboard with another.